


Unsupervised

by FallenFurther



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Burns, Chemicals, Chemistry, Dubious Science, Gen, Guilt, Regret, Science Experiments, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: John just wants to enjoy his spring break, but Gordon keeps nagging him to help him with his science project. John refuses, but what happens next makes him regret the decision.Whumptober number 15
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Number 15: Into the unknown 
> 
> Prompt: Science gone wrong

"Come on, John. It's homework, and Dad said I could do it with you." Gordon groaned. 

"Can't Scott help you?" John sighed, not looking up from his book. 

"He's out with his friends. Come on, Johnny, please." Gordon whined.

John pinched his nose and closed his eyes. As much as he loved science, there was no way in hell he was going to be the one to supervise Gordon doing it. His brother never listened and messed around to no end. The fact that he wanted to play about with an old chemistry set he'd found at a garage sale cemented John's determination. Mixing Gordon and hazardous chemicals was a recipe for disaster. Who knew what would happen when he mixed those old dried up powders. There was a high probability that half the experiments won't work and Gordon would grumble, complain and blame John. That did not sound like fun. Especially because Gordon would complain to Dad when he got home. Why had Dad told Gordon he counted as adult supervision? Why did Virgil pick today of all days to go on an art course? 

"No, Gordon. Go find something else to do."

Gordon slammed the door as he left, and John continued reading. There was still plenty of time for Gordon to complete his holiday project. It didn’t have to be done today. He expected Gordon to be back later, that being the third time Gordon had pestered John, however his brother never returned. John assumed he had given up and continued to enjoy his spring break. An hour after the last intrusion, John booted up his tablet and streamed the live MIT lecture on the latest astronomical research. Time flew by as John took notes, absorbing as much of the information he could from the world renowned lecturer. Over an hour later and the Q&A started. John typed in his question, hoping it would be added to the list when the door banged downstairs. 

“We’re home.” 

John smiled at the deep voice of his father. It also meant Virgil was back, as Dad was meant to pick him up after the course. The dull sound of movement and the banging of cupboards came from the kitchen as the shopping was put away. John eagerly watched his stream, waiting. The high pitch scream that came from the garden had the hairs on the back of John’s neck stand on end. It was Alan. 

The stream was forgotten as John rushed down the stairs and out into the garden. Heading towards the shed he could hear the sobbing of Alan. John froze as he rounded the old wooden structure. It was Gordon who Dad was scooping up. It was Gordon whose arm was red and blistering. 

“I’ll call 911, Dad.” Virgil stated, following their father back to the house. 

John’s eyes were now glued to the space that was left behind. A folding table was covered in the contents of the chemistry kit. Glass test tubes, dirty conical flasks and open packets with hazard symbols adorning their sides. There were also things that shouldn’t be there like the bottle of bleach and the laundry detergent. Taking a step forward he turned off the little camping stove, being careful of the broken glass and liquid around it. Who knew what Gordon had mixed together. 

A sobbing Alan wrapped his arms around John’s legs, drawing him away from the mess. Those bloodshot blue eyes peered up at him through safety specs. Instinctively, John slipped his hands under Alan’s arms and picked him up. Alan wrapped himself around John and placed his face against John’s shoulder. At least Gordon had been smart enough to put the safety specs on Alan. Stepping over the glass, John reached down to pick up the discarded instructions. Thirteen plus and adult supervision required, it read at the top. How long had it taken before Gordon had given up on these? Guilt pooled in John’s stomach. If only he’d said yes. If he’d been here, supervising, then this wouldn’t have happened. John wouldn’t have let it. But John had said no, and Gordon had gone and done it anyway. Not only that but he’d done it with Alan, and added extra steps and ingredients which should never be mixed together. Why hadn’t he supervised them? 

As the sound of sirens became louder and louder, John stepped back from the mess and the scene of the crime. The fabric near his neck was damp with Alan’s tears. Rubbing slow circles on Alan’s back, John headed inside, his stomach tied in knots and his heart heavy with worry. He saw the paramedics rush up the stairs. Virgil stood at the door, having let them in. Their eyes met. Worried brown eyes stared back, but there was no blame, not yet. He didn’t know the facts. John could have prevented this. He had been left in charge. This was his fault.


End file.
